


Descent 坠落

by Setg2154



Series: Descent 坠落 [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setg2154/pseuds/Setg2154
Summary: 系列的序章。





	Descent 坠落

**Author's Note:**

> 斯德哥尔摩哥哥X扭曲的弟弟  
> 设定是总裁哥哥和副总裁弟弟。弟弟是被收养的，没有人知道他在被收养前在孤儿院里遭受的经历。弟弟一直憧憬哥哥，直到他在一个寒冬的夜晚发现自己有了可以掌控哥哥的权力。

****郑允浩以跑完全程马拉松的艰难穿过三五十米的走廊。在他从会议室进到办公室的那一秒，他哆嗦的手立刻往自己的皮带伸去，希望把自己从数小时间炼狱一般的折磨里解放出来——他的屁股里塞着的跳蛋像是打桩机一样猛锤着他的前列腺，他的阴茎，此时正在束缚带里硬得发痛，勒得发紫，但堵住尿道的短针让他射不出来。

 

过去几个小时内，在他不得不强撑精神出席风投评估的会议，面对把尊敬、考察或怀疑的视线投向自己的董事、股东和精英员工们时，直肠和阴茎里同时渗出的稀薄体液正把他的下身和大腿内侧弄得越来越湿。生理上的刺激和心理上的压抑快把他的脑子烧成浆糊了，也只有他这样把骄傲和性命放在天平两端的人才能在人群前加紧腿闭住嘴，忍受住这种折磨。

 

但是，要从这种隐秘、炽烈而且屈辱的地狱里爬出来永远不可能像扒掉自己的裤子、在地上像个羊癫疯病患一样打滚哀嚎那么简单。

 

“过来。”

 

在黑暗、幽闭、隔音效果一等一的办公室里，这道曾让他觉得充满魅力的低沉嗓音像刀锋切奶油一样简单地断绝了他挣脱禁锢的想法。即便他的理智已经在跳崖边缘危如累卵，也没有人比他更知道违抗的后果。他不愿意去想自己会因为那些能够列满整张清单、比一千零一夜故事更加荒谬绝伦的责罚发出怎样的哭泣和哀求，只能迈开颤抖个不停的双腿，朝黑暗的房间深处、朝那个浑身裹着漆黑西服的人走过去。

 

“跪着。”

 

这间孤岛一般的办公室的陈设他早已经烂熟于心。可他在伸手不见五指的黑暗中迈步时，每一步都像趟在泥沼里那样艰难。他抵达办公桌前，几乎拼尽了全力。他的膝盖落在胡桃木地板上发出闷响，但他一点都没觉得疼，有可能是他腹腔、直肠、尿道的神经管线上窜动的电流已经让他的大脑过载了——唯有台灯打开的时候他的瞳孔仍旧感到刺痛。

 

黑暗还能给他一种虚伪的安慰。他面前的人却击溃了他最后一道海市蜃楼的防线。他知道，这个人就是要看他这张脸被泪水打湿、看着他的眼睛里任何一丝微弱火苗一样的反抗意志被羞耻和疯狂逐渐替代。他跪在他面前，屁股里的跳蛋压得得更紧了，一刻不停地碾过前列腺叫他屈辱地勃起、阴茎不断吐出稀薄的前液。

 

他的膀胱也涨的发痛——尽管他为了能熬过这个酷刑，今天整天几乎滴水未进。他紧闭眼睛，如同身处冰霜巨龙的巢穴，对于自己的处境不抱有任何有机可乘的想法，同时他不想因为眼神里摇摇欲坠的最后一丁点不甘招来更残暴的追猎。

 

“看着我。”

 

他艰难地吞了一口口水之后顺从了。几个小时里他已经口干舌燥，但唾液仍然因为全身上下的刺激不断分泌，不过越来越黏稠。他一双漂亮的眼睛里，目光很涣散，很动摇，他透过睫毛，抬起眼迎上另一个人赤裸裸的目光。他在这个衣装笔挺，坐姿端正的人的脸上看见一副属于鲨鱼的笑容。

 

“我是真的喜欢看你现在的样子。你的骨气让你不肯弯下腰像个真正的婊子一样求饶。但看看，你的手快都要把裤子抓破了。忍得辛苦吧，哥？”

 

这声音很温柔，传进他恍惚的脑子里就像恶魔在低语。他被雷劈了般松开抓住裤子的指头，在下一秒指尖已经扣进掌心。突然间他觉得这整个空间都被从他腹腔里传出的这种嗡嗡声填满了。跳蛋像是最灵活的指尖一样推挤着前列腺，他想要排泄的欲望和发泄的欲望相比不遑多让，但束缚带勒在他疼痛的阴茎上，不休不止地折磨着他。他脆弱的神经线就要比平常更快地崩断了。

 

这时候，他看到他面前的人打开一只箱子，从容不迫地取出几样小玩意——他想到那些东西要被用在自己身上、塞进自己身体里，那些金属的、皮革的、样子一点也算不上狰狞恐怖的小玩具变得比黑死病毒更要让他恶寒；他在口腔里尝到的不安让他浑身发凉，但下腹里滚烫的欲望又要把他的神志烧穿。他打着哆嗦，发现自己正在不受控制地喘息。

 

“ **我的宝贝，我的独角兽，我的伊卡鲁斯。** 没有人不享受把高高在上的东西捏在手心里踩在脚底下的愉悦吧？感觉怎么样…哥？”

 

坐在椅子里的人用昂贵的皮鞋踩了踩他的阴茎。不需要很用力，用摧毁最柔嫩的花蕾的力道，扭一扭，挨一挨，已经足够让他痛苦地颤抖起来。而居高临下的这个人当然看到了他如此明显的、生理性的痛苦。他的痛苦像灯塔一样照亮了幽闭的办公间，照亮了办公椅上那个人可爱又可憎的脸。

 

因为痛苦，他的眼睛里滚出泪水、脸颊涨红、汗打湿了鬓角，喉咙里冒出失控的焦急呜咽——这一切都太可耻、也太令他崩溃了。但在这个人面前他还不能求饶；他的经验还有在悬崖边沿岌岌可危的理性仍然提醒他求饶要放在最后：就算他现在就求饶，他也只会被继续玩弄到颜面尽失，直到他的全部自制力被粗暴地撕碎成一块破布，像一个真正的婊子或者一条狗那样哭叫着求对方放过自己——

 

并且，就算面前的人真的渐渐变成在黑色海沟里逐渐探出触手，以庞大身躯遮掩阳光浮现出海面，有千百只眼睛的邪神克苏鲁，他也不不会愿意看见自己因为疼痛和恐惧挣扎和底线逐渐被原始欲望烧干的场景；即便这些几乎是在他的脊背终于垮下去、意识迷失在噩梦中之后的标准结局。但在理智尚存的当下，他骄傲的本能鞭策着他让他膝盖生根似的跪在原地，扬起下巴，姿势竟然称得上是标准端正。

 

“张嘴。”

 

他顺从地被带上口枷。在他们两个独处时他会顺从一切发生在他身上的事情。金属圆环中间的空洞里暴露出他鲜红色的，脆弱的，抽动着的舌头和喉咙。

 

“给我舔。”

 

他闭上眼睛，喉咙深处已经有腥味泛上来。他的一颗心脏猛烈地搏动着，似乎永远也不会麻木。他跪在他弟弟身前，忍受着四肢百骸几乎煮沸他理智的原始需求，凝视自己心底海沟般漆黑的深渊。他的每一个毛孔都在尖叫着想要逃开。

 

但他无视了这些，仿佛这一切和自己没有关系。他挪着膝盖，顺从的脸已经凑到了拉下来的拉链前。

 

 

 

**The End.**

 

 

 

本篇标签：

 

龙

刀锋

鲨鱼

天平

顺从

深渊


End file.
